1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector that projects an image onto a projected medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there is known a projector that drives a display device based on an inputted image signal and projects the image of the image signal onto a screen, a wall surface, or the like. In the conventional projector, a limitation is also imposed on the projectable amount of information because of a limitation on a mechanism that defines a projecting direction of a projecting unit included in the projector, and a limitation of the resolution of the display device, for example.
Therefore, in the conventional projector, in the case where the resolution of the image of the inputted image signal is greater than the resolution of the display device included in the projector, the amount of information of the image to be projected is reduced, and the image is projected. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-214701 discloses a projector in which the resolution of an image of an inputted image signal is scaled down to the projectable resolution based on the resolution of a display device using a scaler and then the scaled down image is projected.
Moreover, in the other projectors, a part of a region is cut out of the image of an inputted image signal and only the image of the cut out region is projected. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-086277 discloses a projector system in which a part of a region is cut out of the entire image and only the image of the cut out region is projected. This projector system enables the projection of the entire image signals by continuously changing regions to be cut out and projected, by so-called scrolling, for example.
Meanwhile, the projector according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-214701 described above can project the entire image of inputted image data on one hand, and the quality of the image displayed on a projected medium is degraded because of the scale-down process for the size of the image based on the reduction in resolution on the other hand. From another aspect, a high resolution of the inputted image signal is wasted because of the scale-down process for the size of the image.
Moreover, in the projection system according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-086277 described above, since the region on the projected medium, onto which the image of the cut out region is projected, is stationary and fixed, it is difficult for a person who sees the image to grasp the position of a subject in the image in the entire image.